Suzuki Becomes a Sensei!
by Void.of.the.Apocalypse
Summary: Suzuki is just a normal Jonin, enjoying the life as a Genin sensei. What happens when there's a war that's coming closer and closer? Will she protect her young Genin in the safety of the village, or fight for her and the worlds' freedom?
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** Suzuki is a girl, though because of fucking genetics, short hair, and overall lack of femininity, a lot of people think she's a man, though she's not. Because I suck at writing, I didn't really know how to describe her looks in the itty-bitty Prologue and lame Chapter One, so the I'm just going to describe it right here.

Suzuki is a woman, around the age of twenty-five, no-one really knows. Fuck, even Suzuki doesn't really know when her birthday is. She has White hair, with the bottom/back part of her head being black, it's short with a fringe cover her left eye. She also has deep green eyes, with her left eye being a blind pale green-ish color due to a scar that blinded that eye. She also has a very, very, _very,_ scarred body, most likely from that fact that she was abused from her parents(I'm making this shit up along the way, I'll probably make her history through out this book, and I'll also be making a book just about her past.). She usually wears baggy grey or black clothing, along with black ninja sandals. Suzuki is also pale, due to the fact at how much her hair covers her face and how much clothes she wears. She's known to be somewhat emotionless, though if someone at least tried to be friends, she'll warm up to that person.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The first day I became a... sensei... was quite... interesting. Not only were they fresh meat from the Academy, they seemed to have the most awkward teamwork in the history of ninja kind... well... more like _mankind..._ They proved to me that even the _simplest_ missions can be turned around to the most annoyingly-life-threateningly job for even someone like me! I hope I was like that with my Genin team when I first graduated from the Academy. Not only are they somewhat of a complete mess in their own way, they also seem to think of me as a... how do I put this... A _man..._ I haven't felt like correcting them yet... but really, my attitude might seem a little like a mans would be, and I might have a lower voice and all, but _really?!_ My name should've said it all! Who the fuck would name a boy Suzuki!? I might just grow out my hair like my teammates wanted me to back in my Genin days - They even had the same problem, they first thought I was a guy, and me being me, didn't do jack shit about correcting them, so I was just Suzuki-kun for almost a year and a half, before my shirt was torn and they could see me in all of my wonderful glory.

The only one who seems to be catching on to my whole _secret_ would be Hisato, a young boy with dark brown hair that seems to be nothing but complete static twenty-four seven, and the darkest green eyes you'll see in your life. Hisato is somewhat wiser for his age than he should be, I mean he doesn't quite understand what my sex is, he says that I look and sound and act a lot like a man, but that there are some things he could point out to be too feminine for a guy to ever pull off. Hisato wears black ninja sandals, dark brown shorts, dull green T-shirt, and a bright red bracelet on his left wrist he got from his now dead older sister, and his forehead protector on his forehead.

The next would be Hibiki, a lot like his name, he seems to have a memory like a tape recorder, and can literally repeat a whole speech down to the last breath. He's energetic and seems to never lose energy, even out of Chakra, he could still run as fast as a horse. He has light blue hair that gets in his face when he's just standing there, I think that it's the reason why he's full of energy, so his hair can stay out of his face. Though what I like about his features is his eyes, they seem to be a dull stone grey, though he holds a lot more emotions than the color of his eyes, they always sparkle when he's happy and excited and yet they still seem to show the color of loneliness. Hibiki seems to like the color blue, so he wears navy blue sandals, with dark blue shorts that also has a pale blue Kunai holster around his left leg, and a light blue long sleeved shirt that has a darker light blue vest over it, and his forehead protector on his right leg.

And last but not least, the only female of the team, Kaiya! Kaiya is a girl that every boy should fall head-over-heels with! Her personality is quite rare, and she's so cute! Kaiya is a very nice and gentle person that would help anyone in need, even if they may be the enemy. She tends to get very talkative if you start up a conversation with her-And if she likes you-, but other than that, she is quiet. Kaiya has red wavy hair that falls down to her waist, and has orange eyes. She wears pale red sandals, deep red pants that has black and white vine like designs going up the legs, and has a solid red long sleeved turtle neck that seems like it's a size too big.

My students are wonderful at... well... their own thing... Hisato the most mature and wise one, knowing what happens before it happens. Hibiki is the best at spying, though he still needs work with his clumsiness. And Kaiya, with her strange affinity with Fire Chakra.

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't do that!" Hibiki yelled at Hisato, dusting off the dirt and mud off of his shorts, "You said you'd go easy on me this time!"

"I am going easy on you," Came Hisato's smart reply, "It's the first Earth and Water Jutsu I learned."

Suzuki sighed, _Dealing with these kids' is like making sure the lions don't eat the Buffalo!_ She sighed in annoyance, "Will you two just keep training? Hisato, don't go easy on him, Hibiki, you need to improve your agility, and your strength, now start sparring!" Suzuki turned sharply, facing her opponent, Kaiya. "Sorry about stopping our spar, but thank you for not using that opportunity to attack me and win the fight."

"No problem, Suzuki-sensei! I know how much those two can get." She chirped, unaffected by her other teammates. Moving into a familiar pose, she smirked, "Now, where were we?"

"The part where you hit me with your fire!" Suzuki smirks, already planning her moves to defeat the Red-head.

Having taken a Chakra filled leap, Kaiya charged at her sensei, creating the hand signs for her Jutsu, Flaming Fist. Suzuki's smirk only seemed to grow wider, having predicted her students tactics like the back of her hand. Seeing Suzuki's smirk, Kaiya hits her sensei, with her Flaming Fists' only to find out that it was just a water clone, cursing under her breath, she looks around her, then looks at the sky, and sees Suzuki right above her with a kunai in her left hand, and her right arm covering her face and neck from Kaiya's Raging Phoenix Jutsu, burning off Suzuki's right sleeve and burning some flesh. Suzuki ignored the burned flesh and kept on falling towards her student, with a water clone kunai, Suzuki threw the kunai at her opponent, satisfied with the splash and Kaiya's screech.

"You know I don't like water!" Kaiya snapped at her chuckling sensei, "And I can't tell you how much I hate that-that _thing_ you do with your kunai! It-It's just-just so _annoying!_ "

"Well," Suzuki started, chuckling more at seeing her student's out-raged face, "You should always expect the unexpected in a fight, we weren't going easy on each other, so I though I'd do the thing that you seem to hate the most!"

"Agh! Whatever," Kaiya sighed, massaging her temples, she looked at the boys who were sitting on the ground panting. "Who do I fight next?"

"You'll be fighting Hibiki, he lost his match against me." Hisato told her, wipping off the dirt off of his face, "And I'll be fighting Suzuki-sensei."

"Well, I think you should fight Kaiya, it'll be different for the both of you." Suzuki-sensei told them, tapping her pointer finger against her chin. Suzuki-sensei walked over to where the beaten Hibiki sat, slouched over and panting, "Sit up straight, it'll help you breath better."

Hibiki sighed, sat up straight and look in his senseis eyes, with determination, "I'll beat you one day! I just know I will!"

"Ah, then, lets get to sparring, it'll help you in the future if you want to ever beat me." Suzuki-sensei stated, smirking down at her student.

Eyes filled with even more determination than before, Hibiki smirked and stood up, looking up at his sensei, for being only a little shorter than her shoulders. "I'll keep on trying as hard as I can to beat you in a spar! Even If I have to stay up all night training, I wont give up!"

"Ah, you sound like one of Kakashi-san's students." Suzuki mused, internally laughing at how much Hibiki and Naruto act identically even though they've never met each other.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's just fight!" Hibiki said impatiently, cracking his knuckles, and took in a taijutsu pose, _So, starting with taijutsu, kid just might be smarter than he looks, or stupider._ Suzuki smirked, making a brief prediction in her head.

Obviously waiting for her student to make a move, Hibiki runs up and tries to punch his sensei, though fell face-first onto the ground with a small _thud_ and a small poof of smoke surrounded his sprawled-out body. Not wanting to make himself look weak in front of his sensei, Hibiki snapped back up and kept on trying to get at least _one_ hit on him. Deciding to make this quick, Suzuki puts her hands in the signs for her favorite fire justu, Trailing Flames, after she did the simple hand signs, she let her chakra in her mouth, and flames blew out of her mouth, burning the ground to a crisp ash with small embers here and there. Forcing her chakra to follow her wide-eyed student as he quickly jumped in the air to avoid her attack.

Felling that she needed to spice things up, Suzuki added in another one of her jutsu's, a simple water ball. Suzuki snapped her hands together to make the signs, watching as her student dance around the burning ashes, Suzuki felt as her chakra pooled around her right hand, making a sphere about the size of a basketball, she swung her arm, aiming at the oblivious boy, and watched with a satisfied smirk as Hibiki screeched at the cold water and started shivering violently, sinking down to his knees.

"So, let's say that I win, you loose?" Suzuki asked with a small tilt of her head, and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Y-Yeah..." Hibiki stuttered, hugging himself and rubbing his hands against his arms to keep himself warm.

"Good."


	2. Chapter Two

_**Authers Note:**_ Hmm, this probably is going to take forever for me to actually figure a way to upload this, I'm still very new to this shit, so I hope I can get this out with out two months' of trouble!

 _ **Warning:**_ I'm known among my friends to have a nasty mind, so obviously my OCs got to have it! And be warned! I also swear a lot! So does Suzuki!

* * *

 _ **Suzuki's P.O.V. Chapter 2**_

I look back at my Genin team mates, we are currently looking around a forest inside of Konoha looking for a _damn_ cat, I remember when I was still a Genin and we had to look for a lost cat as well. It's like every time a new squad of Genin come, there's always a _fucking lost cat_ mission to complete. Hibiki, Kaiya, and Hisato have been bickering non-stop, just to figure where the cat, Kitsune, went, and if that's the lost cats' paw prints, or another cat-like creatures' paw prints.

"Look, kids," I started, looking down at them, "If you keep one bickering like that, then there's no way you'll find the lost cat."

"But how would we capture it?" Hibiki asked me, "It's too small and sleek for us to get a hold of it, and it's too fast to really touch it!"

"Then think of a plan to capture it," I paused, just for that _effect_ it sometimes gave off, "We're shinobi, right? And planning and surprise is a part of our fighting style."

"And your point is...?" Hibiki dragged on, waiting for me to explain what I was saying.

"He's trying to explain that we need to think of a plan that'll help us with capturing the cat." Kaiya sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation as the day seemed to slowly drag on.

"Okay... how would we do that?"

" _Idiot!_ " Kaiya and Hisato growled. I wouldn't blame them, the were most likely bored out of their minds and wanted this fucking mission done and over with.

Feeling slightly sad at the kid, I smirked, "No, we're not using that method, instead of _idiot,_ we'll be _brainstorming._ brainstorming on how lure that little fuck right into our hands!"

"Alright, then how would we do _that_ Sensei?" Kaiya asked me, tilting her head to the side with a curious look on her face.

"Well," I started, feeling good that these little brats will someday save lives with my teachings, "What do cats seem to like the most?"

"Don't they like fish?" Hisato suddenly asked, looking around for any movement that might lead to the cat.

"Yes, so, I'll go and get some fish, and we'll fish the fucker out!" I smirked as I Punched the air above me, feeling awesome to finally using something that related me to my birthplace, Kirigakure.

* * *

Looking back at my little squad, I smile. Without them, I'd probably still be known to be very dull-Don't get me wrong, my emotions are still dull, just not the _I don't care if so-and-so died in front of me_ dull- and I'd probably would have a lot of people trying to befriend me and gain my trust. I don't know how it got out, or how it started, but ninjas started saying that my trust is nearly impossible to get. They say that because I smile and laugh around you doesn't mean I trust you, that's true and all, but when the shit came out, people were trying to prove that wrong, and when I finally became a Genin Sensei, they asked me questions on why I trusted the little fucks so much, I said; "They're part of my squad, we're a team, and because of that, we have to trust not only each other, but ourselves as well. I don't care if I die in the process, but I'll protect them like they were my own children, and I would hope that they would do the same for me." Without them, people wouldn't leave me alone-like they were sick with some fucked up disease, and only I had the cure.

"And that's how I lost my first tooth!" Hibiki smile, crossing his arms over his chest at his story. "I'm still surprised that it didn't leave a scar, that's how deep it was!"

"The reason it didn't leave a scar was because your face and the most blood flow, that's why when you get a cut on the face, it'll heal faster that if you would have had a cut on the back or some other place." I told him, feeling like I should make them learn stuff that'll have no point in their future, "If it weren't for that, my face would have a lot more scars, and one of them would be even larger than it is now. The more you know, right!"

"R-Really?" Kaiya slightly gasped, with her hand covering her mouth, "So it _is_ true that you have a lot of scars, right?"

"Mm? And who told you that?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked down, most likely ashamed to have said that.

"M-My parents', when I told them who my Sensei was, they said that you came in from a different Hidden Village, and came here for some reason."

"Well, when we give the little kitten back to her proper owner, I'll tell you a brief history about my past, and a few things you'll need to become a better Shinobi!"

"Awesome!" Hibiki grinned, probably wanting to learn more about his sensei and where I originally came from, "Lets get going then!"

I slightly laughed at Hibiki's excitement. I'm only going to tell them my _Kid appropriate_ version of my story. Like which villages I had lived in, who I knew, how I learned all of my water and fire style jutsus. The kids and I walked inside the Hokage's tower and stopped in front of his door, knocking for permission. After waiting a few seconds we hear a soft 'Enter'.

"Well, we got the mission down, and we're here to return the cat." I told the Hokage after bowing in respect.

"Good, good. I'm hoping everything went well?" Tsunade says, after slightly looking over the cat that's now in my hands. I look around a notice a fairly large woman in expensive looking clothing. She squeals as she noticed her cat. grabbing the poor kitten out of my hands - Quite harshly, may I add - and hugged the squirming feline.

"Yeah! Now lets go!" Hibiki yelled, fist pumping the air, "I want to learn more about Sensei!"

"Quiet down, Baka! We're still in Hokage-sama's office!" Kaiya barked at him, hitting his face in.

I sighed, looking back at the Hokage, I bowed again, "Sorry about their loudness, Hokage-sama." After that, I dragged the now fighting children and let Hisato walk himself, seeing as he was currently the most mature one at the moment.

* * *

After some time dragging the kids to the training grounds we use. "Alright, calm the fuck down or I wont tell you my story." I smirked, watching as they quiet down and sit down in front of me. "Now, I want you to know this, I don't come from here, I don't really like or know my parents, and I've lived as a Shinobi for two villages, but lived in three different villages."

"I was born in Kirigakure. Back then, to pass to become a ninja, you had to kill your academy friends." Ignoring the shocked looks of the kids, I continued. "My parents were abusive fucks, I would go hungry for days on end, and they would beat me every now and then. I don't know if the other people didn't know or just didn't want to tell someone, but no one noticed that I was all bones and skin, and often had markings that should've been clear as the daylight."

"When graduation was a few months away, I left Kirigakure and left for Shimogakure, Village Hidden in the Frost. I was there, put in a foster home, and I was also able to finish my academy stuff and became a Genin. I was paired with two other kids I really didn't know that well, and it took me awhile to adjust to having to work in a team. Because of my birthplace being Kirigakure, I knew a lot of water techniques and used mostly that. Then I learned that I also had and affinity for fire jutsu and started training myself in that area."

"When I became a chunin, I had a mission to Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, this place. The mission required us to be here for quite some time, and after sometime, I began to like this place, the people were nice, the weather was warm, and I could walk around without wasting my chakra to heat my body up. I asked the Hokage if I could stay here, and the Shimokage let me stay here. And now, I'm here, telling you brats about my life."

Kaiya was the first to find her voice, "I-I didn't know you had such a rough life, Sensei!"

"Yeah, well, it's life. Life isn't fair."

"B-But still!" She cried out, "You're too nice to have that kind of life!"

"Because of my not-so-fair life, I am who I am today, if my life wasn't like that, then I'd be a completely different person, and probably be dead or a Kirigakure Shinobi." I shrugged, "Now, we got that out of our way, want to go out for some Dango?"


	3. Chapter Three

_**Authers Note:**_ Yay! Chapter three! I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review.

* * *

I don't know what the fuck happened, but one minute I'm out grocery shopping, and the next I'm being asked by an ANBU to go to the Hokage's office. Apparently there's some drama from this _billion year old Uchiha_ and there's going to be a war. The Jonin were asked to limit their missions outside of the village in case of an attack and so they could help eliminate the issue. The Genin Sensei's were asked to add more training to their Genins schedule and train them to their full potential. And the Chunins were asked to help train some of the genins and help around and train some more.

I knew something was going on. Kakashi's team always seemed to have the most drama going on. They've got the Kyuubi container, a Uchiha, a former ROOT ANBU member, and a medic that's surpassing her master - The Hokage. And that doesn't end there, they also seem to get information that the Hokage doesn't even know yet. Thank god I'm not close friends with any of them, I'd hate to get caught in all of that.

Shifting the bags in my arms, I look at the Hokage, who just ended her speach. "I'm sorry to seem rude, Hokage-sama, but I've got foods I need to throw in my fridge at home, and I don't want any food to go to waste, may I be dismissed?" I asked as politely as I could get. The other Jonins looked at me, then down to my arms brimmed with about nine bags stuffed with food, and four gallons of milk, one in each on my hands, and two clutched to my chest.

"This is a crisis, do you understand what's happening? The world's at stake, you do know that?" The Hokage's deep, yet feminine voice asked. _I wish my voice was like that, still low, but not low enough where I sound like a man._

"Yes, I do, Hokage-sama. I want to protect my village with every breath I can spare, but I can't do that by getting sick by eating expired, moldy, spoild, or unprepared food." I answer, hoping I could get out of the overly crowded office. "I'll also start to roughen up the spars with my genin, to somewhat know what to expect if they're ever going to engage in a battle. I'll also teach them some more jutsu's."

The Hokage thought for a second, "Fine, dismissed." The Jonin left the room in different ways, some walked out of the door, and others Shunshiined out of the room. Taking the door, I walked out of the Hokage's building, and started on my long trek to my apartment.

* * *

"Well, you've already done the warm-ups and the sparing, but I want to show you guys something, you all know how to walk on trees, yes?"

Training my Genin was like every other day, except that I'll be adding something new. Something I've been holding off on.

"I'll finally show you how to walk on water, once you get the hang of it, it'll become second nature."

The kids are doing alright for beginners. The first one to get it right was Hisato, unsurprisingly, and the last one to get it was Kaiya, surprisingly.

"Now that you got that down, you need to keep on standing on top of the water, while also evading shit."

I dug up some rocks while my Genin were training, their curiosity made them lose their match. In other words, they died.

"Kaiya, keep your attention on the rocks and water, don't let your attention waver towards your teammates, they can take care of themselves."

Teamwork is something that goes along the lines of being social, and I don't work well in that area. I'll have to do my best on teaching them teamwork, and keeping themselves alive.

"Hibiki, Hisato can take care of himself, your goal is to capture this scarf, unharmed. Your attention is on that."

But they, being the team that can turn anything fatal, obviously made things difficult. Their teamwork lacked when they needed it the most, and their need to survive lacked when they needed it the most, if I don't fix this soon they'll be the first ones dead.

"Hisato, you mission was to capture the scarf, it's fucking red, it's fucking obvious. You mission's not only to capture the scarf, but to make sure that no one in your team dies."

* * *

"Wow, sensei! You've been working us to the bone!" Hibiki groaned, rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about the sudden change of attitude during the training." Hisato smartly commented after gazing at Hibiki.

"Well, there was a meeting for the sensei's saying that we should make our genins training harder, so that's what I'm doing." I answered, looking up at the sky. "It's also being it has come to my attention that I might not be able to be a Shinobi any longer due to my... sickness. And I want to teach you as much shit as I can before I actually retire."

"You're sick?" Kaiya asked me, tilting her head to the side, letting her wavy bronze hair fall over her shoulder.

"Yeah, for awhile now." I scratch the back of my neck while looking at my students. "As a kid I was kind of sickly. I caught pneumonia twice, and that left my lungs _riddled_ with scar tissues so it makes if harder for me to breath properly. It also left my lungs weaker than the rest of my body, so now I've got lung issues."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know you... Well..." Kaiya stumbled over her words.

"It's alright, I knew the day I became a Ninja that I'll have to retire early. It doesn't bother me and such." I wave it off, _Really? If they're surprised at_ this _then imagine their looks when they realize that I'm a woman!_ "And anyways, it only makes it harder for me to breath, it's not going to kill me."

"Yes, but still." Hisato said, voice hard. "If you get some sickness that attacks the lungs - You're done for, you should've told us sooner."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "My genin actually care for me!" I squealed in a dramatic voice, "You're all cute! You know what! For a treat, you'll get the rest of today and tomorrow off!" And with that, I left my stunned genin standing there staring at a puff of smoke.


End file.
